Fantasmas atormentadores
by Osdygata120
Summary: Phineas flynn ha muerto e isabella y ferb deberan descubrir como murio para poder hacer justicia. Lo que pareció ser un fallo tecnico entrama una cruel realidad y unos provocadores que se quisieron vengar de ciertas cosas ocurridas en el pasado y que le han costado la vida a Phineas Flynn... Pasen y lean


Hola como están?

Aquí les traigo una historia que está un poco sentimental pero creo que van a digerirla bastante bien.

Antes quisiera aclarar el tema de las edades ya que han cambiado con respecto a las de la serie les dejo un resumen:

En la serie En mi historia

Phineas 11 16

Ferb 13 18

Candace 16 21

Isabella 11 16

Vanessa 16 20

Debido a estas edades de los personajes la pequeña Amanda ya nació y tiene 1 año.

-Disfruten-

Fantasmas atormentadores:

Era tarde; quizá demasiado.

Isabella caminaba a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal del gran Hospital de Danville y se dirigió hacia la chica que estaba en la recepción y le preguntó por Phineas Flynn, la enfermera con toda la calma del mundo y despreocupada miró la lista que tenía en la parte derecha de la mesa. Levantó la vista y miró a Isabella directamente a los ojos, se veían preocupados para indicar que estaba siendo operado y le indicó donde estaba la sala de espera.

Isabella entró atemorizada en la sala de espera pues estaba muy nerviosa, miró a todos los que estaban allí y al ver tantas caras le resultó difícil encontrar a Ferb, después de unos pocos segundos mirando, le encontró justo al lado de una pared.

—Ferb, ¿Sabes algo?

—Lo dejé solo.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo me fui a… -paró un segundo para pensar en lo que debía decir y dijo- a hacer cosas en otro sitio y se puso a inventar sin mi ayuda.

—Quieres decir que al inventar solo y sin ti algo del invento pudo salir mal.

Ferb giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia el asiento al otro lado de el donde no había nadie, Isabella comprendió la situación y dijo:

—Perdona Ferb, no quería decir que tú tuvieras la culpa.

Ferb se limitó a mirar al suelo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con los brazos que tenía sobre las rodillas, Isabella colocó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento y miró a un punto fijo.

Llevaban ya más de cuarenta minutos allí sentados cuando pasaron dos médicos hablando.

—Menos mal que no me ha tocado ir al salón de operaciones nº 4 dicen que allí hay un chico que sufrió un accidente.

—Y yo oí que los médicos que estaban allí iban a tener mucho trabajo, y el paciente si sobrevive es un milagro.

Isabella miró a Ferb y se levantó de su asiento diciendo:

—Iré a buscar ayuda.

Ferb la agarró del brazo y la sentó para levantarse él e irse caminando por el pasillo del hospital.

Isabella se quedó sola ahogada en sus propios pensamientos. El simple hecho de pensar que su querido Phineas estuviera muerto le hacía estremecerse de pánico porque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente le ocurría, solo recordaba las palabras de los médicos que retumbaban en su cabeza sin cesar.

Para asegurarse de que todo esto no era un sueño se pellizcó el brazo y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido y mientras cada segundo se hacía eterno.

Ferb estaba tardando en llegar, desde que había ido en busca de alguien que les pudiera informar sobre el estado en el que entraba Phineas habían pasado ya más de 30 minutos.

Cada segundo que pasaba la incertidumbre y el pánico ocupaban la mente de Isabella quien cada vez era más vulnerable a pensamientos negativos y eso la ponía aun más nerviosa. Ella intentaba refugiarse en los recuerdos de los pocos momentos de amor que había pasado con Phineas antes de que ocurriera el accidente, pero por desgracia no eran suficientes para poder quitar el horrible pensamiento de la cabeza, la idea de que su querido Phineas estuviera muerto.

De repente Ferb apareció con una cara cargada de tristeza que iba dejando un rastro de amargura tras de sí por cada paso que recorría cabizbajo por el pasillo del hospital, el mismo hospital en el que parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerse enfermos y de esa forma no había personal disponible para atender a Ferb y responder a su pregunta de si seguía su hermano vivo.

Isabella no tardo en notar la presencia de Ferb se levantó de su asiento y formuló a la velocidad de la luz la pregunta más concreta que se haya hecho en esta historia:

— ¿Has averiguado algo?

Ferb levantó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unos ojos cansados e hinchados, con ellos miró a Isabella, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se dejó caer bruscamente sobre el asiento vacío que había junto a Isabella. Ella intento calmarse pero al igual que Ferb se sentó y sobre el hombro de Ferb lloró y lloró sin parar desconsoladamente. Ferb miraba a un punto fijo y pensaba en quien sabe qué completamente absorto en lo que estuviera pensando. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que podía haber explotado una central nuclear que él no se hubiera ni siquiera inmutado, pero por desgracia aunque desde una vista exterior no se pudiera ver la angustia y el dolor interno que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos aunque aquel chico solo fuera su mediohermano no podía parar de pensar en que podría hacer si Phineas llegaba a morir.

Al cabo de unas horas de sufrimiento intenso que resultaron eternas. Ferb e Isabella fueron citados por un doctor angustiado e insatisfecho que les reveló fríamente que Phineas había muerto y le dio a Ferb el certificado de defunción

Isabella con los ojos llorosos negó con la cabeza para después dar dos pasos hacia atrás para caer desmallada y acabar tumbada en el suelo.

Permaneció así por un rato al despertarse se encontraba en una camilla en el pasillo conectada a una sonda que tenía a su lado.

Ni se molestó en levantarse porque sabía lo que venía después, tendrían que decirle todo a los padres de Phineas y a… Candace, Isabella meditó esa última parte le tendrían que decir a Candace que su hermano había muerto.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo sabremos de doofenshmirz

Gracias por leer además estoy un poco triste porque una de las mejores dibujantes de DA se ha ido por asuntos personales y es Agatalapinguina :(

No duden en comentar y hagan sus preguntas para ver la portada entren en mi DA Osdygata120

-Paz.


End file.
